The bedtime blues
by mickys411
Summary: Dana and Peter are stumped and worried over what is causing their daughter to wet the bed If it's not medical, then what can it be
1. Chapter 1

In the time since the ghostbusters had split up, which was about close to three and half years, Peter Venkman has indeed made a major change in his career, from being a ghostbuster, to assistant of Mayor and now maybe future governor Lenny Clotch.  
Meanwhile, his wife Dana has her own busy schedule as well, still playing cello with the orchestra.  
In fact, she and the rest of the musicians just recently played at a benefit that was sponsored by the mayor, in which Peter couldn't have been more.  
The two of them were also busy with the responsibilities of parenthood as well, with five year old twins Peter Jr. and Tabitha in kindergarten and seven year old Oscar, Dana's son from her first marriage, who Peter adopted was in the second grade.

As if they had a lot to balance, several events came to the Venkman family over the last few months.  
First, Dana's Father Ward, suffered a stroke, while he and his wife Alice were visiting their son in Vermont, thankfully it was a minor stroke, and he was able to recover.  
Then, during a parent/teacher conference, the twins teacher explained that while Tabitha is doing well, Peter Jr. is struggling a bit with reading, writing and understanding certain tasks.  
Dana and Peter took their youngest son to a education specialist, who diagnosed him with some learning disabilities.  
Peter Jr. now goes to his regular class in the morning, then in the afternoon, the learning resource and special education room to help him improve his skills.  
And lastly, when the mayor, Peter and a few other staffers were returning from a press conference, the limo they were riding in was in a car accident.  
While the driver was seriously injured, the mayor, as well as the staffers including Peter were able to walk away without a scratch on them.  
Despite all the recent trauma and chaos, the family stood together, and life went about, or so Dana and Peter thought.

"I'm home," Peter called out one evening when he came through the front door.  
"Daddy, papa," called out Tabitha, Peter Jr. and Oscar as they raced from their rooms to give Peter a hug each.  
Dana come out of the kitchen to greet her husband with a kiss.  
"Glad you're home.  
We have to talk about something, she said, then turned to the kids and said, "Kids, daddy and I have to talk about something that's a grown-up matter."  
"OK," the kids said, as they went back to the room, and Peter followed Dana in the kitchen.  
"Smells wonderful in here," he said.  
"Thank you, said Dana, We're having lasaunga.  
"My favorite.  
Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"The vegetables need to be chop for the salad."  
"Right on it"  
It was at that moment Peter noticed a look on Dana's face, as the tone in her voice when she spoke.  
"Is everything alright?" he asked.  
"Not really," she answered.  
"Is it your father?  
Did Peter Jr. have a problem at school?"  
No, it was something that happened today at home.  
I had to wash Tabitha's sheet.  
I thought Maria did the linings yesterday, said Peter, referring to the housekeep and nanny, who's been working for them since Oscar was a baby, Did she get sick."  
"No, she wet the bed."  
"That's no big deal, it was an accident."  
"Actually, this isn't the first time it's happened.  
Maria told me that she's had to change and wash Tabitha's sheet the last three days, because she's getting concerned."  
"I wonder why Tabitha hasn't said a word about it."  
"Let's go talk to her now."  
The two left the kitchen and headed for their daughter's room.

Tabitha was in her room, playing with her American girl doll, when she heard a knock at her door.  
"Come in," she said.  
Peter and Dana entered.  
"Tabitha can we talk to you?" asked Dana.  
"What is it mommy?" the child asked.  
Peter sat on the bed, while Dana knelt to Tabitha's height and said, "Maria told me that you've wet the bed the last few nights.  
"Why haven't you told daddy and I?"  
Tabitha pouted her lips and looked as though she was about to cry.  
"I..I didn't want you to get mad at me," she said with glistening eyes.  
"Tabitha, we're not mad that you're wetting the bed.  
We're just upset that you haven't told us," said Dana.  
"Is everything OK princess?" Peter asked.  
"Yes," Tabitha asked.  
"Are you having any problems at school?"  
"No."  
"Are you sick?"  
"No."  
"The kids do have water before bed," Dana pointed out.  
"I drink too much water?" asked a now confused Tabitha.  
"It may sound silly, but that could be the issue," Peter replied.  
"Let's try not having any water before bed and see what happens," Dana suggested.  
"OK then, said Tabitha, And mommy, daddy, please don't tell Peter and Oscar about this.  
"A promise is a promise," said Peter, as he lifted Tabitha up for a kiss on the cheek.  
"And Tabitha, promise us to that if you have a problem, come to us about it," said Dana.  
"I will," said Tabitha," as she gave her mother a hug.

That night at dinner, there was no mention about Tabitha's problem.  
In fact, the main topic was of a camping trip coming up that Peter was taking the boys on, and how excited they were especially Peter Jr, as that he was feeling like a ping pong going back and forth with his different classes.  
Peter gave an update on how the limo driver who was injured in the car accident was doing, and Dana's mother called saying that her father had a gret day at physical therapy.  
Tabitha herself just said that other than a few crayons going missing, it was an OK day at school.  
Later on, as they were getting the kids ready for bed, Dana and Peter tried the approach of letting Tabitha not having water before bed to see if that's what's causing her problem.

The next morning, Dana got up to get the kids ready for school.  
She already made breakfast, and had to wake up the kids.  
She opened the door of the room that Peter Jr. and Oscar share, walked in and said "Rise and shine boys."  
"Morning mom," said Oscar, after her woke up.  
"Morning mommy," said Peter Jr, as he got out of bed.  
"Oscar, don't forget your book report," Dana reminded him.  
"It's in my backpack Mom.  
I put it in last night," said Oscar.  
Dana then left the room to let the boys get ready.  
As she opened the door to Tabitha's room she found her daughter already out of bed, tears rolling down the child's face.  
Despite not having water, the sheets, as well as her pajamas were soaked.  
"I'm sorry mommy," Tabitha wept.  
"Peter, can you do me a favor and get the boys ready for school?" Dana called out.  
"No problem," Peter answered back.  
Dana entered the room, and gave the child, who was now crying a hug. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dana then stripped the bed, gave assurance to Tabitha that everything was going to be OK, and to get ready for school, along with putting her pajamas with the sheet, so they could be washed.  
Dana left the room, and headed to the kitchen, where Peter was making the kids lunches, while the boys were having breakfast.  
"We need to talk," Dana spoke to her husband.  
"Everything alright?" he asked.  
Dana shock her head.  
"Boys, mom and I have to talk, the meanwhile finish your breakfast," said Peter.  
Peter Jr. and Oscar, who's mouths were full of cereal and juice nodded, as their parents left the kitchen for the bedroom.  
"It happened again," Dana sighed.  
"Tabitha wet the bed?" Peter asked.  
"Yes, despite not having water before bed.  
I'm really starting to get worried."  
"So am I."  
Peter took Dana's hands in his and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure whatever the problem is, we'll take care of it."  
Dana simply nodded, as the two left the bedroom, back to the kitchen, where they found Tabitha, finishing her breakfast with her brothers and acting as if nothing happened.  
After the kids put their bowls and cups in the sink, and grabbed their items and headed out the door.  
As they were leaving, Dana let Maria into the house, and gave her a quick thank you for telling her about the situation with Tabitha.

The next day, was a teacher's work day, so the kids had off school.  
However, instead of going to the park, the zoo or doing something fun, the three Venkman children were at the doctor.  
Peter Jr. didn't understand why they had to go, as none of them were sick.  
Dana pointed out that it was for check-ups.  
Peter promised the kids though if they did a great job at the doctors office, they can go to the movies.  
The appointments for the physicals and lab work came at a perfect time, as Dana could explain about Tabitha's bed wetting problem, as it happened again for the now fifth time.  
Oscar went first, followed by Peter Jr. then Tabitha.  
Peter and Dana explained to Dr. Brekowitz, the children pediatrician about her daughter's situation.  
"We even tried limiting her fluid intake before bed, and it still happens," said Dana.  
"Sounds like bladder development issues, which is quite common in children Tabitha's age," said the doctor.  
"This there anything we can do about it?" asked Peter.  
"I'll have a look over at her lab results, then call you with an answer.  
If I see anything, I may have to recommend seeing a pediatric urologist."  
Even though Dana wasn't too happy about having her five year old child see any kind of specialist, she nodded in agreement, as did Tabitha who heard every word that Dr. Brekowitz said.  
After the appointments were completed, as promised, the kids were taken to the movies.  
Later on that night, however, Peter and Dana were talking about the appointment.  
"It's just been one event after another.  
Dad's stroke, your car accident, Peter Jr's school issues now Tabitha's health," said Dana.  
"Dana, everything's going to work out.  
Hopefully, the doctor has the results and we'll get them in the morning," said Peter.  
"What if it is something serious and we have to take her to a specialist?  
How is this going to effect her not just physically but emotionally?  
What if she needs to have surgery?  
How are you not worried by all this?"  
"You don't think I'm concerned about my child?"  
"I didn't say you weren't, I just don't know how you can seem so at ease by this."  
"Because I've been there.  
I had the same problem of bed wetting when I was Tabitha's age.  
You don't know the embarrassment and shame of it.  
Hiding my sheets and blankets in the closet until they dried, so no one would know."  
My grandma found out so enough, told everyone and made it worse.  
I wasn't cure of it till I was nearly nine years old, when I had to have minor surgery done.  
I've never told anyone about this, not even the guys.  
I ended up spilling the beans about to them, during a trip to the emergency room when the doctor asked if I had any surgeries in the past."  
"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry.  
I..didn't know," said Dana, as she wrapped her arms around her husband.  
"Now I'm worried that Tabitha will have to have surgery like me," Peter whispered.  
"As you said, we've got this," said Dana.  
Thankfully, Oscar and Peter Jr. slept through their parents talking, however Tabitha heard every word and cried herself to sleep, soaking her pillowcase.  
And wept once again, when she woke up to soaked pajamas and sheets for now the sixth time.

The next day, after letting Maria in and about to head off to band practice for an up-coming show, Dana received a phone call from Dr. Brekowitz, who had all three of the children's lab results.  
All their tests, including Tabitha's came back healthy.  
Dana was very much relief to hear those words.  
Dr. Brekowitz explained that the reason from the bed wetting is most likely due to the bladder developing at a different pace. than the rest of her body.  
Dana then asked if bed-wetting could be a heritery problem.  
The doctor answered with, there has been no links with the two, but it maybe a possibility.  
Dana then began to write a few suggestions that Dr. Brekowitz explained to her.  
After thanking the doctor, Dana hung up.  
Seconds later, the phone rang.  
This time, it was one of her fellow musician who called to let Dana know that band practice was canceled, as the conductor had a family emergency and a replacement couldn't be found at the last minute.  
Dana invited Maria to go shopping with her and to have lunch out, along with Peter, who came home early, as the mayor was sick with lyrnegitis and had to cancel a meeting.

Later that day, when the kids came home from school, Oscar played matchbox car races with Peter Jr. for a bit, before starting homework, while Peter and Dana went to have a talk with Tabitha.  
"Am I in trouble?" the child asked.  
"No sweetheart, this is about your problem.  
The doctor called me saying that your tests came back perfect and that you're healthy," said Dana.  
"The reason for your bed wetting is your bladder is growing in a different pace then you," Peter added.  
"The doctor did came up with a few ways to help you."  
Peter held up an object that looked like a heating pad, only larger.  
"What is that?" asked Tabitha.  
"It's a special padding to help you," Dana answered.  
"What this does is once the pad get wet, an alarm will sound, waking you up and use the bathroom," said Peter.  
Tabitha was curious by the object, but listened to what her parents had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

As afternoon turned into night, the family had dinner, then after some family time, Peter gave Oscar a hand with his homework, while Dana got the twins ready for bed.  
Before tucking her in, Peter positioned the padding onto the bed, then hooked it up to the alarm, then Tabitha got into bed.  
After hugs and kisses goodnight, Peter and Dana went to check on her brothers and to say goodnight to them.  
That night, Dana who was a light sleeper, was woken by a noise.  
She knew it was the alarm, which was still going on  
Dana got out of bed, and crept to Tabitha's room, to see her daughter, in a deep sleep, as the alarm continued to go off.  
She let out a huge sigh, as she quietly entered the room and shut the alarm off.

The next day after band practice, Dana headed to the firehouse to meet with Jeanie for coffee and a friendly parent to parent chat along with the two families having dinner together, as it was the husband's turn to pick up the kids from ballet and karate.  
Jeanie gave a heartfelt ear, as she heard Dana told her what has been happening.  
"Poor thing.  
So are you and Peter thinking about going to that urologist?" Jeanie asked.  
"If it keeps up, we may just have to, Dana answered with a sigh, Last night was her seventh time."  
"How has Tabitha been holding up emotionally?"  
"Cries every morning, but then goes on like nothing happened."  
"Don't worry, it will all work out.  
Isn't Peter taking the boys camping this weekend?"  
"Yes, and I was thinking of Tabitha and I having a girls only weekend.  
Maybe that will cheer her up."  
"That's a great idea."  
You and Lila are more than welcome to join us."  
"Actually, Egon and I are going away this weekend."  
"A romantic getaway," asked Dana, who also for the first time in a week chuckled.  
"Kind of.  
The university is hosing an event in the Pocanos.  
Spouses can come, but children aren't invited.  
However, Egon's mother is in Canada visiting his brother and his family my father is still recovering from his knee surgery, and Lila's babysitter is out of town for a funeral, her grandfather died," said Jeanie  
"About if she stays with us?"  
"Dana, I don't want to put you out, especially with what you're going through."  
"It's no trouble at all.  
You know Lila is always welcome, and she and Tabitha are best friends.  
And I thin this is what Tabitha needs now, having a friend."  
Even though Tabitha and Lila were the same age (they actually share the same birthday), they were in different grades.  
Tabitha in kindergarten with Peter Jr, while Lila had skipped to third grade.  
Still, despite that, both girls were best friends.  
"This is so exciting, their first sleepover," said Jeanie.  
"I just hope all goes well," said Dana.  
"I'm sure it will.  
Though, I'm a bit worry about Lila, this will be her first time away from Egon and I, as we always take her everywhere."

"We're home," called a voice, which was Egon's.  
He, Peter and the kids walked through the door.  
The moms went to meet their husbands and children.  
"How was practice?" Dana asked.  
"Ballet was great mommy.  
"Look what I can do," said Tabitha, showing off a leap.  
"Very good, sweetheart," said Dana.  
"And I learned how to do this mommy.  
High-ah!" said Peter Jr, showing off a hand trick.  
"That's wonderful honey."  
"Karate is awesome, not like sissy ballet.  
"Ballet is better than macho karate," said Tabitha, as she and her brother went into their typical twin bickering.  
"Karate."  
"Ballet."  
"Karate."  
"Ballet."  
Oscar and Lila, of course didn't want any part of it of getting put in the middle.  
"I've got math homework to do," said Oscar.  
"So do I.  
What are you working?" asked Lila.  
"Multiplication."  
"Fractions."  
"What are those?"  
"I'll explain them to you, as long as you don't trick me into doing your homework again."  
"Don't worry, Mom and pop were quite peeved at me about that."  
Thankfully though, Peter ended the twins going back and forth with each other, so Dana and Jeanie were able to talk to the girls.  
"Lila, since your father and I are going away for the weekend, and "uncle" Peter is taking the boys camping, you're going to be staying with "aunt" Dana and Tabitha," said Jeanie.  
"You're going to have your very first slumber party," Dana added.  
A smile appeared on Lila's face as she said, My babysitter Claudia has been to a few and she tells me they're quite fun."  
However, Tabitha's reaction was the very opposite as she burst into tears, and ran up the stairs.  
"Did I say something wrong just now?  
If I did I apologize," said a now confused Lila.  
"Don't worry Lila, it's not you.  
We've just been going through a few rough couple of months," Dana explained.  
"Mama, "aunt" Dana, can I go see if Tabitha's OK?"  
"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you honey," spoke Dana.  
"Go right ahead sweetheart," Jeanie added.

Lila made her way upstairs to find Tabitha, who was in the kitchen, crying under the table.  
"Tabby, are you OK?" asked Lila, as she manage to crawl under the table herself.  
"No," Tabitha wept.  
"Does this have to do with the slumber party?  
Tabitha nodded as tears feel down her face  
"You don't want to have it?"  
Tabitha nodded again.  
"I understand, but why not?"  
"If I tell you you'll laugh at me," sobbed Tabitha.  
"We're best friends, and best friends don't laugh at each others problems," said Lila.  
"The reason I don't want the slumber party is because...I...I wet the bed."  
Even though she was still crying, Tabitha was able to look at Lila, who had a look a sympathy on hers.  
"You're not laughing," said Tabitha, who was now getting her crying under control.  
"I told you I won't laugh at my best friend," said Lila.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry this is happening to you.  
I wish there was something I can do."  
"Maybe you can tell me what a slumber party is."  
"From what Claudia tells me, you watch movies, eat junk food, paint each others nails and you try to stay up late and not fall asleep"  
Tabitha stopped crying, as an idea came to her.  
"That does sound like fun.  
Do you want to still want to have one?"  
"Only if you do?"  
"I do now."  
The two best friends hugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Tabitha was feeling better, she was able to get out from under the table, with help from Lila, who walked with her downstairs to their concerned parents.  
"Is everything OK?" asked Dana.  
"I'm better now mommy.  
Can we still have the sleepover?" asked Tabitha.  
"Of course you can."  
Just then, Oscar and Peter Jr. walked up to Tabitha.  
"Mom told us about what's been going on with you Tabitha.  
I'm sorry you're going through this," he said giving his sister a hug.  
"Thank you Oscar," said Tabitha, who was worry that her twin brother was going to make fun of her for wetting the bed, but he didn't.  
Instead, Peter Jr. just simply gave her a hug.  
"That's my way of saying to get better," he said, as he turned to Lila and said to his "crush", "And thanks for helping my sister, my brown eye beauty."  
Lila just shook her head.

The next day after school, Egon and Jeanie dropped Lila off at the Venkman's, shortly after Peter and the boys left for their trip.  
"Hi slumber party pal," said Tabitha, as she greeted her best friend with a hug.  
"Hi Tabitha, Hi "aunt" Dana," said Lila.  
"Hi honey, we're glad you're here.  
Peter and the boys just left," said Dana  
"Thanks again for letting Lila spend the weekend with you two," said Jeanie, as she unloaded a small sleeping bag and suitcase from the trunk of the car.  
"It's no trouble.  
We're going to have so much fun this weekend."  
"Here's the name and number of our hotel, in case there's any emergency," said Egon, as he handed Dana a slip of paper.  
Jeanie knelt to Lila's height and said, "You have a wonderful time with Tabitha and "aunt" Dana, Lila.  
Daddy and I will be back to pick you up on Sunday evening.  
We love you."  
"I love you to mama," said Lila, as she hugged Jeanie, then went to Egon for a hug and said, "I love you Daddy and I'll miss you."  
"Love you to baby girl.  
We'll see you on Sunday," said Egon, giving his daughter a big hug and nuzzled their noses together.  
After the Spenglers got back into the car, and headed off for the retreat, Lila, Tabitha and Dana went into the house.

As Dana promised, the girls indeed had a lot of fun from the start.  
Once Lila settled her items into Tabitha's room, the three of them played a few board games, which were Candy Land, Shutes and Ladders and Trouble.  
Afterwards, Dana gave the girls "manicures" with their favorite colors, Tabitha wanted pink, while Lila had her fingernails done in purple, followed by getting their hair braided.  
For dinner, Dana ordered pizza, which she, Tabitha, and Lila ate, along with some cookies she baked, while they watched movies.  
It truly was a fun night.  
However, as the time grew later, it would soon be time for bed.  
Tabitha began to worry, she knew if she go to sleep, the bed wetting would happened again, as it had been now for about a week.  
When Tabitha suggested a third movie, Dana explained it was time for her and Lila to get ready for bed, but the two of the could stay up for a while longer.  
"I'm sure Lila has homework," said Tabitha.  
"I don't have any homework," said Lila, as she gave her friend a quizzical look.  
Tabitha didn't want to get into trouble for stalling, so she did what her mother told her to do.

As her friend was in the bathroom, washing her face and brushing here teeth, Dana suggested instead of the padding on the bed, so that the alarm wouldn't wake up Lila during the night, that Tabitha should wear a pullup under her pajamas, even though the child wasn't too happy about that, as the item looked like a diaper.  
When Tabitha put her pajamas on, a long sleeved pink shirt, with matching footie pants, she placed the pullup under her pillow, and would change into it, once Lila went to sleep.  
Lila returned to the room, dressed in her pajamas, dark blue pants, and a matching long sleeved top that had a maple leave and the words Canada in red lettering on the front, a sovinor she got during a trip up there, visiting her aunt, uncle and cousins last summer.  
After Tabitha went to get washed up and brushed her teeth, while Lila rolled out her sleeping bag, the two girls played with their dolls.  
"I love my brothers, but it's nice to have another girl here," said Tabitha, as she brushed her dolls hair.  
"I agree, sometimes being an only child can get rather boring," added Lila.  
"Peter says playing with dolls is yucky, but sometimes Oscar plays them with me."  
At that moment, Tabitha stopped playing.  
"What's wrong?" Lila asked.  
"I hope Peter, Oscar and daddy come home safe.  
Daddy was in a car accident you know."  
"Yes, mama and daddy told me, but he didn't get injured."  
"He did had to go to the hospital, like grandpa did when he got sick."  
"Is your grandpa feeling better?"  
"He's getting well, but mommy gets sad if we talk about it.  
She and daddy been sad a lot.  
With grandpa getting sick, daddy's car accident and Peter going to a different classroom, because he can't read or write well.  
And that makes me sad to."  
"Have you talked to them?  
"What?"  
Have you talked about how you're feeling?  
Mama and daddy always say that if I talk about what's bothering me, it helps me feel better."  
"It does."  
"Yes, anytime I have a problem, I got to them and we talk about fixing it."

At that moment, Dana entered the room.  
"Lila, your parents are on the phone, they want to say goodnight to you," said Dana.  
"Than you "aunt" Dana, said Lila, as she got up from the floor.  
Before leaving she told Tabitha, "Now's your chance."  
"Your chance to what?" Dana asked.  
"Mommy, I have to talk to you," said Tabitha. 


	5. Chapter 5

As mother and daughter sat on the bed, Tabitha poured her heart about how she's been feeling.  
On what if grandpa gets sick again, on what if her father gets into another car accident and gets hurt really bad, and how Peter Jr. has to go to that "special" classroom because of his learning differences and how some of the kids laugh about it, when he's not in the room.  
As she was doing so, Tabitha started to cry.  
While hearing all this broke her heart, Dana was glad to see Tabitha open up.  
When the child finishing saying what she had to say, Tabitha asked in a shaky voice, "Are you mad or upset mommy?"  
"Not at all sweetheart, I'm glad you were able to tell me how you're feeling, said Dana, If fact, that was very grown-up of you to do this.  
How does this make you feel?"  
"A little better," Tabitha answered.  
"That's good to hear.  
From now on, anytime something is bothering you, come to me, daddy, or the both of us and we can talk about it.  
Is that a deal?"  
"Yes, I promise."  
"That's my big girl."  
Dana and Tabitha hugged.

Just then, Lila came back into the room.  
"Just got off the phone with my parents," she said.  
"Lila, I did what you said about talking to mommy about my troubles and it helped," said Tabitha.  
"How do you feel now?" asked Lila.  
"A bit better."  
"I'm so glad to see that you two are such best friends, who are there for each other.  
And now then, it's time for bed," said Dana.  
"Good night "aunt" Dana, and thank you again for having me over this weekend," said Lila.  
"You're always welcome Lila.  
Good night honey," said Dana, as she gave Lila a hug, before getting into her sleeping bag.  
Dana then tucked Tabitha into bed.  
"Good night mommy," said Tabitha.  
"Good night Tabitha sweetie," said Dana, as she gave her daughter a hug and a kiss, before leaving the bed.  
Once Dana turned out the night, the two girls fell asleep.

The next morning, Tabitha slowly opened her eyes as she noticed a huge change from the last several nights.  
Her pajamas, along with her bed sheets weren't soaking wet.  
"I...I didn't wet the bed," she said, with a big smile on her face.  
Tabitha jumped out of bed, went to Lila, who was still sleeping and said hugging her friend, "Lila, I woke up dry!"  
Lila instantly woke up and said, "I'm glad to hear that Tabitha."  
She made he way out of her sleeping bag to get a hug her friend.  
"Good morning girls, said Dana, as she entered the bedroom and laughed, I see we have a few early risers."  
"Mommy, I woke up dry!  
My pjs and sheets are dry!"  
And no bad dreams! said Tabitha.  
"Honey I am so proud of you," said Dana, as she hugged her daughter.  
"Tabitha, did you drop something out of the bed?" asked Lila, who was pointing to an item on the ground.  
"What is it?" asked Tabitha.  
The item was the pullup that Tabitha was suppose to put on, but had fallen asleep, before she got the chance to change into it.  
"I..forgot to put that on," said Tabitha.  
"Oh honey," said Dana, who had tears in her eyes.  
"What's the matter "aunt" Dana?" asked Lila.  
"Are you OK mommy?" asked Tabitha.  
Dana knelt down to hug her daughter and said, "I'm just so happy how you were able to take care of your problem.  
"Lila helped me.  
She got me to talk to you about how I was feeling," Tabitha pointed out.  
"We're friends and friends help each other," said Lila.  
"Well, Tabitha is very lucky to have a you for a best friend, said Dana as she got herself up and said, "What do you say we have some breakfast, then go to the park?"  
"Sounds like a plan," said Tabitha.  
"I like that idea as well," Lila added.  
"Why do big people cry when bad stuff happens and when good stuff happens to?" Tabitha asked her friend, when Dana left the room.  
"Good question, I'm still trying to figure that out," Lila answered, Grown-ups are funny that way."  
"They sure are."

The rest of the weekend, even onto the next few days and weeks, Tabitha counintued on waking up dry, without the help of the pullup, the padding or any other method.  
Her parents and brothers were very proud that she had overcame her problem.  
Dana got in touch with Dr. Brekowitz to tell her the good news.  
The doctor, who was thrilled about this turn of events, concluded that Tabitha's bed wetting was a sign of emotional distress, from what had been happing with the family.  
Tabitha was quite proud of herself to.  
But what was more important, she kept the promise that anytime she had any problems, she went to her parents for help.  
Thankfully, things were starting to look up for the Venkmans.  
Dana's father had completely recovered from his stroke, with no compliacations, Peter Jr. became adjusted to his new learning rotuines, with help from his parents, siblings, and teachers, plus the driver in Peter's accident had recovered from his injuries as well.  
Though a few obstulces came their way, Peter, Dana and their family knew they would overcome whatever came their way with the help, support and love of family.

The End 


End file.
